Amor valiente
by DannyJG
Summary: Recopilación de historias cortas (1 a 3 capítulos por historia) acerca de Aristemo, subtrama perteneciente a la telenovela Mi marido tiene más familia. "Quédate a mi lado, no importa que los demás se asusten o tengan miedo, antes que nada tú y yo somos Aristemo".
1. Capitulo 1 - El embrujo

**Disclaimer** : Historia basada en la subtrama de Aristemo del universo de la telenovela "Mi marido tiene más familia" perteneciente a Televisa. Personajes y algunos diálogos pertenecen a la misma, el contenido de esta historia y el desarrollo de la misma es lo único que me pertenece y no gano nada con esto excepto quizá algún review que sería más que suficiente para mí.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic es slash/yaoi/temática BL o como le conozcan lo que quiere decir que aborda las relaciones chicoxchico. Dicho esto, si la temática no es de tu agrado es el mejor momento para regresar porque no me hago responsable por los posibles traumas generados (xD).

 **Notas de autor** : ¡Hola queridos lectores! Hoy traigo una historia de un universo completamente diferente a los que estoy acostumbrada, sin embargo he de admitir que esta novela y la subtrama de Aristemo me tienen enamorada (3) así que sentí la necesidad de escribir esta nueva historia, la cual va a estar compuesta por diferentes historias cortas sin relación entre sí además de la pareja, algunos capítulos seguirán la línea histórica de la telenovela, otros serán completamente AU y quizá me anime hasta con un crossover ¿Quién sabe? Yo les iré avisando en cada capítulo. Espero les guste esta nueva aventura que les presento y, si es así me haría muy feliz que pudiesen dejarme un review (¡Prometo ya ponerme a contestarlos!).

 **Resumen del capítulo** : "No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, sólo me queda hechizarte, a ver si logro atraparte, no es una opción olvidarte". Aristóteles Córcega está confundido, su amigo Temo López es el culpable. Si te das cuenta muy tarde de tus sentimientos y estás por perder al dueño de tu corazón ¿De qué manera vas a mostrarle que el corazón nunca se equivoca?

Historia desarrollada con base en la canción "El embrujo" de Morat, si bien eran necesarios fragmentos de la canción para el avance de la historia no es como tal un song-fic. Este capítulo será un one-shot. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Amor Valiente**

By DannyJG

 **Capítulo 1: El embrujo**

\- _¿Po… por qué dices eso?_

\- _¿No sabías? El Cuauhtémoc ese y su amigo, ya son novios…_

Aristóteles no podía sacarse aquellas palabras de la cabeza, la voz de su padre le estaba taladrando los sentidos y por más que intentaba no pensar en ello algo invariablemente le recordaba aquello que, ahora entendía, hubiera deseado jamás escuchar.

Había intentado realmente por todos los medios distraerse, había salido a jugar basketball un rato, pero solo era aburrido, no era lo mismo sin Temo. Había intentado concentrarse en su música pero algo le faltaba, no podía concentrarse y por más que lo intentara ningún acorde le sonaba bien en aquél momento, hasta la música había perdido algo de sus colores con aquella noticia. Había pasado un rato con Arqui… ¡Demonios, si hasta había intentado enfocarse en su tarea!

Pero no había manera, sus pensamientos sólo tenían un punto de enfoque.

Temo.

 _Novios_.

No entendía ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué recordar aquello hacía que se le cerrara la garganta, que su corazón latiera desbocado y que sus ojos se aguaran un poco? ¿Por qué dolía tanto recordar a Temo en los brazos de Diego? Para eso último tenía una explicación, sí, pero la explicación misma sólo le generaba más dudas. Dolía porque en el momento en que les vio su primer impulso había sido separarlos, casi podía jurar haber sentido su piel hormiguear con el deseo de arrancar a Diego de aquellos brazos que para él eran tan cálidos como el sol de verano.

Pero no había sido valiente.

Y solía recordar que no había hecho otra cosa sino correr asustado pero no de la escena en sí, si no de él mismo. Había sentido pánico al sentir el enojo bullendo desde su estómago y subiendo hasta su garganta y que deseaba liberarse en forma de gritos, de impulsos. Se sentía asustado de sentir tanto rencor hacia Diego que si bien en todo ese tiempo no había hecho más que restregarle en la cara el tiempo de amistad que tenía con Temo, jamás le había ocasionado un daño directo.

Y ahí venían nuevamente las preguntas ¿Por qué tanto rencor hacia Diego? Temo era feliz de que su amigo estuviera cerca y si su _amigo_ Temo era feliz, él debía ser feliz también ¿No? ¿Y por qué no podía serlo? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Harto de todo había intentado dormir temprano pero ni eso le era concedido porque el sueño parecía haberse olvidado de él aquella noche, no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama imaginando que Temo esta vez sí se iba a Toluca, pero ahora con la bendición de Pancho, quizá por no tener deseos de abandonar a Diego cuando este debiese regresar a su hogar y ¿Qué haría él si eso pasaba? Diego ahora no era nada más el amigo de Temo desde hace años, ahora portaba un título único, algo que nadie excepto Temo podía quitarle y que le daba acceso a las decisiones y a los actos de este último, al menos de forma indirecta.

Estaba cansado, no le gustaba sentirse así, atrapado y sin opciones, así que decidió ponerse los audífonos y sintonizar la radio, quizá escuchar canciones nuevas le daría inspiración para continuar con las propias y si no, al menos quizá le dejarían distraerse un poco.

 _Me ha pegado en la cara mi error_

 _Mi corazón se cansó de gritar_

 _Mi garganta le dijo que no y a él le daba miedo_

 _Preferí ser tu amigo y callar_ …

Frunció el ceño al escuchar lo último. El mundo le odiaba ¿Cierto? Seguramente algo había hecho en alguna vida anterior y el karma se lo estaba cobrando o sencillamente era un cabrón con él.

¿De verdad una canción así debía salir justo en ese momento?

 _… Mientras sueño que tengo el valor_

 _De alejarte del viento_

 _Preferí ser tu amigo y callar_

 _Evitarte no me funcionó…_

En aquél momento y por más tonto que sonara estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, sin embargo lo último que esa risa llevaba era diversión; no, aquello era frustración pura, eran ganas de golpear su almohada, su cuarto o quizá su propia cabeza hasta desmayarse, era ironía en su placer más puro porque no entendía que le pasaba pero por un segundo, quizá sólo por una décima del mismo se imaginó una escena que hasta ahora su cabeza había intentado suprimir, una en que Temo y Diego realmente se comportaban como novios, una en que se besaban, se abrazaban y él sólo podía desear nuevamente poder acercarse pero esta vez no huir, esta vez separar a Temo de su _novio_ y esconderle donde nadie pudiese quitárselo o mejor aún, estar para presenciar como Temo alejaba a Diego no soportando sus caricias para después dedicarle a él una sonrisa llena del cariño. De amor.

Y eso le llevaba nuevamente a las incógnitas.

¿Por qué esa sensación de que estaba perdiendo a Temo? Estaba seguro que por más mal que se llevaran él y Diego este no le prohibiría a Temo que continuaran siendo amigos y aún si Diego quisiere intentarlo estaba seguro de que Temo no toleraría dicha imposición y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir que Diego le estaba arrebatando a Temo de una forma que no podía entender.

¿Estaría Temo enamorado de Diego justo ahora? Bien, Temo ni siquiera se había dignado a contarle el "alegre" acontecimiento, así que sólo podía ser una de dos opciones; o bien aquello no era amor y su amigo lo único que intentaba era no romperle el corazón a Diego o bien, estaba tan enamorado de Diego que él pasó a ser una persona tan común y corriente como el resto para Temo, alguien a quien no necesitaba enterado de su vida y de quien no importaban sus opiniones. Sinceramente prefería la primera opción.

Ya, no quería seguir pensando así que desconectó todo, intentaría dormir en completo silencio, ya estaba demasiado ocupado intentando dilucidar el por qué ruido interno que le ensordecía como para continuar así.

.

.

\- Por si esos moretones te dolían en la escuela te traje un botiquín especial, son todos los chocolates que te gustan.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Diego tenía no le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo, tanto por el hecho de que pudiera sonreírle a Temo de esa forma tan abierta cuando él y Temo estaban más distanciados que nunca como por que también le hizo comprender que había cosas sobre Temo que él aún no conocía pero Diego sí. Y aquella pequeña risa ahogada de Temo, no podía verle el rostro pero suponía que debía verse feliz, un sentimiento que desde hacía días que había escapado de la vida de Ari.

\- Mira, el de pasas me costó trabajo conseguirlo aquí pero lo logré, también está el de arroz inflado y el de menta. Y este de nuez.

\- Diego no, muchas gracias, ya. A ver, esto ya me va a hacer muy bien.

Diego cerró la cajita con los chocolates antes de que Temo pudiese tomar alguno de los chocolates ¿Ahora que le pasaba?

\- Si lo acompañas de un abrazo, mejor.

La risa de Diego le caló hondo, seguía sin poder ver el rostro de Temo pero después de que por fin se había podido hacer con uno de los chocolates se había levantado y ahora abrazaba a Diego. A su novio… ¿Por qué demonios dolía tanto?

Ya no soportaba ver más, se escondió tras una pared sabiendo que aquellos dos no le habían visto, al menos no Temo, se giró para dar la espalda a la puerta y casi sin darse cuenta todo el dolor que aquella escena le había generado se desbordó en forma de lágrimas. Quería gritar y llorar hasta quedarse seco, quería drenar todo aquél dolor que le estaba quemando por dentro y que jamás había sentido.

\- ¿Por qué lloras Ari? –La vocecita de Frida le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Por tonto… -sabía que no había mejor respuesta que esa, no entendía completamente que le pasaba pero sabía que había alejado a Temo y prácticamente lo había perdido por no estar dispuesto a luchar. Sí, de verdad que era un tonto y además un cobarde. – Por no ser valiente.

La pequeña se acercó y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que Ari no tardo en corresponder, de alguna forma el cariño de Frida le tranquilizaba un poco, sin embargo no entendía que le estaba pasando, no sabía siquiera si tener tantas dudas era normal y además ahora se preguntaba si de verdad aquello podía ser amor ¿De verdad dolía tanto querer a alguien?

.

.

\- Pues es que me siento raro, o sea, como si me faltara algo.

\- Algo como Temo… - Tenía que admitirlo, su madre era la mujer más inteligente del planeta, nada se le escapaba. O quizá él estaba siendo demasiado transparente.

\- Creo que sí. O sea, me siento triste, como que… tonto, de haberlo dejado ir, o sea por mí, por mi falta de valentía.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero realmente no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquél drama era total y completamente su culpa ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sintiendo que su relación con Temo distaba mucho de ser de amigos? ¿Por qué no había hecho nada por aclararse a sí mismo aquel miedo aplastante que sintió al pensar que Temo se iría, que jamás volvería a verlo? ¿Por qué había podido decirle a Temo que le quería mientras estaba en el hospital, pero no había dicho nada cuando Temo por fin había despertado? Primero se había dicho a si mismo que el otro necesitaba tiempo para él, para recuperarse, pero ahora entendía que sólo había sido un cobarde. No sabía si todo lo que su corazón guardaba era amor, pero sí estaba seguro de querer a Temo y estaba seguro que de haberlo dicho antes las cosas no serían tan raras como hasta ahora, quizá no se habría alejado tanto de él, quizá no sería novio de…

\- Y pues ahorita está con Diego. – Le costaba tanto ponerlo en palabras, lo hacía tan tangible.

\- Pero pues ¿No podrías hacer algo? Aunque no sé bien bien si ya asumiste quién eres.

Lo dicho, su madre era tremendamente inteligente.

\- ¡Es que ese es el punto, no lo sé todavía! O sea ¿Neta es normal dudar tanto?

Quiso irse, no aguantaba más aquella charla, además platicar de esas cosas con su madre era terriblemente raro e incómodo, seguro que ella no lo estaría pasando nada bien escuchándolo hablar sobre sus sentimientos confundidos hacia otro hombre, hacia Temo y ella ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para él ser una más.

Sin embargo nuevamente su madre hacía gala de inteligencia y su amorosa comprensión, le había detenido explicándole que ella siempre querría saber lo que le pasaba, que podía contar con ella. Dios, su madre era la mejor de todo el mundo.

\- Escucha tus latidos. Como tú siempre dices, el corazón nunca se equivoca.

\- ¿Y si ya es muy tarde?

\- Si terminas por decidir que de verdad amas a Temo no deberías dejar de luchar, nunca, el amor es la razón más transparente para luchar por alguien. Pelea por Temo.

¿De verdad amaba a Temo? ¿Podría por fin ser valiente y pelear por algo que ya sentía perdido y que sin embargo seguía sintiendo como se le escurría como agua entre las manos?

.

.

\- _Me gustó tu cuento prima, hay que hacer las cosas que nos hagan felices aunque en el proceso nos distancien ¿No?_

\- _Exactamente primo. Y por eso yo creo que en tu caso, deberías aceptar tu verdad._

\- _¿Cuál verdad?_

\- _Ay, que sientes algo por Temo._

Vale, debía admitir que algo bueno sí estaba saliendo de todo este enredo, ahora Ari estaba completamente seguro de que tenía a la mejor familia de todas, todos le estaban apoyando, todos estaban intentando que encontrara su camino. O casi todos.

Ahora estaba nervioso, estaba esperando que sus amigos de la tropa Unidos llegaran y entonces… Había sido plan de Linda, debía admitir que la explicación de su prima para semejante idea era buena, pocas cosas como una confrontación directa (A sus dudas, no a Temo) le ayudase a definirse. Al menos eso es lo que tanto él como su prima esperaban.

\- _O sea, es que, n… no sé lo que siento. O sea, sí quiero a Temo, pero no sé si signifique otra cosa. O sea, no sé si lo quiero así ¿Me explico?_

\- _Pues lo que yo creo es que esos golpes en la cara significan algo._

\- _Diego y… y yo…_

\- _¡Ay, ya! Sí, sí, me imagino, pero como hay mejores maneras que los golpes para resolver las cosas… ¡Ay! ¿Qué te parece si organizamos una mini fiesta con un juego súper especial?_

\- _¿Qué juego súper especial?_

La sonrisa que le había dedicado Linda no estaba seguro de si lo avergonzaba o le daba miedo. Pero era un buen plan, y ahora ya estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás.

\- El juego tiene que ser súper rápido primo porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Tranquila, va a estar padre.

No podía evitarlo, había sonreído mientras volteaba a ver a Temo. Por un segundo dejó de importarle si lo veían las calcomanías, su prima, Diego, no importaba porque Temo le había devuelto la mirada y aunque en sus ojos brillaba la confusión, quizá precisamente por su sonrisa, extrañaba tanto la oscura mirada de Temo sobre él que se sintió un poco más feliz y cálido que unos momentos antes.

El juego de la botella. Linda había creído que sería interesante jugar aquello y que Temo y Ari quedaran casi frente a frente, así la posibilidad de que uno tuviera que besar al otro sería alta y quizá aquello ayudaría a Aris a esclarecer sus sentimientos.

¿Drástico? Sí, pero podría funcionar y ya no estaba por la labor de seguir temiendo, necesitaba respuestas.

Primero Frida había tenido que besarle a él en la mejilla, pero vaya, era su sobrina y ese gesto era tan común que sólo atinó a sonreír. Y después Linda había besado la mejilla de Sebas y verlo tan sonrojado había acrecentado su sonrisa.

Sin embargo la risa se le borró tan rápido como la siguiente tirada de la botella había mostrado a los siguientes "participantes".

Temo.

Y Diego.

Sabía que podía parecer tonto, pero realmente no había pensado en la posibilidad de tener que verlos besándose. Era demasiado pronto y el peor de los escenarios (Al menos para él) se presentaba ufano frente a sus ojos. No pudo evitar voltear a ver a Linda con una mirada de fastidio.

Y para acabar de rematar la _divertida_ situación ahora Diego no se conformaba con el beso en la mejilla que se habían estado dando, argumentando que él era novio de Temo y ese tipo de besos eran muy poco. De alguna forma Ari podía entenderlo, si su plan hubiera salido como planeaba realmente no hubiese querido un beso en la mejilla, Diego con mucha menor razón, quizá ni siquiera sería el primer beso que se dieran y para ellos sería lo más normal del mundo.

Vale, que pensar en ello le causaba hasta dolor en el estómago, no quería pensar en ellos besándose.

Sin embargo Temo se había negado, quizá no queriendo que nadie los viera, menos sus hermanos menores. Y ese fue el fin del juego.

.

.

Hacía tiempo que Ari se había acostumbrado a regresar al edificio Córcega acompañado por Temo y a veces por los demás Unidos, y aunque desde que Diego había aparecido en Oaxaca aquello había ido disminuyendo paulatinamente, cuando él y Temo se habían vuelto novios había cesado aquella caminata juntos por completo. Ahora Temo regresaba con sus hermanos y con Diego y él regresaba solo.

Y aquello le jodía demasiado porque de una forma rara y cursi el trayecto se había impregnado con sus recuerdos sobre Temo, sus risas, sus tonterías. Podía recordar pláticas intrascendentes con Temo acerca de comidas favoritas, colores, acontecimientos de la escuela. Vaya, de todo y nada.

Harto de no poder dejar de pensar en ello había tomado una nueva ruta que aunque era un poco más larga y rodeaba más estaba "limpia" y quizá le permitiría unos momentos de paz mental. Sin embargo algo le quitó su paz pero por primera vez en un buen tiempo no fue de una mala manera. Al pasar poco por aquél lugar no había visto que había un nuevo café, además de que él no solía frecuentar esos lugares, sin embargo un letrero en el cristal de la entrada le llamó la atención.

Se busca músico/banda para fin de semana en la noche.

Ari sonrió. Cierto era que con el modelaje tenía algo de ingresos, sin embargo en su casa siempre se las veían negras con el dinero, él los fines de semana en la noche se la pasaba haciendo absolutamente nada desde que Temo se había alejado y un ingreso extra no le caería mal, además de que el lugar estaba relativamente cerca de su casa, seguramente su madre no pondría tantas trabas al plan.

Decidido a aplicar para aquello se ajustó la mochila y se dirigió hacia el pequeño local.

...

¡Era suyo, lo había conseguido! A su madre no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que trabajara aún más y menos de noche, pero le tenía argumentos sólidos y Polita había terminado cediendo al plan. Y ahora tendría su primera presentación ese mismo fin de semana, no tenía tantas canciones en su repertorio, así que le tocaría aprenderse algunas que pudiesen gustar para entonces. Y sabía cuál quería que fuese una de esas canciones.

Después de aquél día en que la había escuchado por primera vez parecía como una conspiración porque ahora la escuchaba por todos lados y cada vez se sentía más identificado con aquella letra, cada vez sentía más que la habían escrito para él. Para ellos.

Tenía un plan, un Córcega Castañeda no se rendiría tan pronto.

.

.

\- Hola Temo…

\- Ho… hola Ari.

\- Yo… perdón por molestarte, es sólo que aunque últimamente hablemos poco pues, no sé, quería que supieras, tengo un nuevo trabajo, en el café nuevo que va a abrir esta semana. – Tenía tantos nervios, quizá Temo no lo supiera pero el muchacho López tenía una mirada increíblemente penetrante, bajo su mirada podías sentir como si pudiese ver tus pensamientos, tus miedos.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico Ari, muchas felicidades! – Su amigo, eufórico como siempre cuando estaba alegre, sonrió ampliamente e hizo el amago de acercarse a abrazarlo, sin embargo pareció pensarlo mejor y se quedó en su sitio pero sin perder su amplia sonrisa. – De verdad que me alegro mucho por ti Ari, seguramente eso hará que te conozcan aún más personas, algo aún mejor traerá este nuevo empleo, lo sé, lo siento.

\- Gracias. –Su sonrisa, aunque menos amplia por los nervios que sentía, también hizo acto de presencia. - ¿Sabes? Quería invitarte a que fueras, claro, si es que puedes.

\- Yo… Muchas gracias Ari, prometo intentar estar ahí.

\- Cla… claro, igual puedes llevar a alguien si quieres. –Realmente esperaba que Temo fuera solo, o al menos que no llevara Diego, pero aún si fuese acompañado de este último no importaba, el necesitaba que Temo estuviera ahí. Era ahora o nunca. Volteó a ver su teléfono, su madre le llamaba.- Perdona, debo irme.

\- Claro... que te vaya bien Ari, adiós.

\- -Gracias, espero puedas ir, adiós.

Decidió no decir más, no insistir, solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo tenía planeado.

...

\- Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche. El lugar no estaba lleno pero había sido una buena noche para el local y especialmente para Ari, se sentía completamente en su elemento y como bien le había dicho Temo, quizá esas presentaciones le ayudarían.

Pero Temo no había aparecido.

\- Ahora, para cerrar esta magnífica noche toca una canción que seguro ya habrán escuchado, yo pude hacerlo hace un tiempo y poco a poco me he sentido identificado con ella…

Por un segundo sintió su garganta cerrarse. Por la puerta entró Temo completamente solo, el cual volteó hacia el pequeño e improvisado escenario y cuando ambas miradas se encontraron le sonrió y le supo a esas sonrisas de antes, esas que le aseguraban que todo estaría bien, que jamás se apartaría de su lado.

\- Como les iba diciendo, me siento identificado con esta canción… Porque aunque sé que me tardé demasiado hay alguien, alguien en mi vida que estoy a punto de perder por no ser valiente, por no haber entendido a tiempo lo que sentía. Pero no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido, estoy dispuesto a luchar y si al final salgo perdiendo, al menos quiero que sepa cuánto le pienso y más aún, cuánto le quiero. Espero les guste.

Todo aquél discurso lo había dado sin alejar su mirada de la de Temo y aunque el muchacho estaba casi en la puerta casi podía leer su sorpresa en su mirada, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos preguntándose si no se estaría imaginando cosas raras. Le sonrió y dejó que, como siempre, la música hablara por él.

 _Voy obligar a la luna a que no salga esta noche_

 _Voy a inventarme un hechizo, que no deje que él te toque_

 _Que haga imposibles los besos, que haga que no lo soportes_

 _Para que nunca te vayas, voy a hechizarte a mil voces_.

Aun cantando seguía sonriéndole a Temo, aquel muchacho que había llegado a su vida para darle un giro de 180°, para hacerlo ver quien era, para que entendiera que las mejores cosas cuestan y que aunque el amor no siempre es dulce siempre se mantiene si es verdadero. Aquél muchacho que le había enseñado a brillar. Aquél al que esperaba no perder. Aquél que iluminó su mundo sin pretenderlo desde que llegó a su vida y que justo ahora lo estaba haciendo más luminoso con la sonrisa nerviosa que había aparecido nuevamente en sus labios.

 _Pido perdón por callarme, debí haber tardado menos_

 _Pero hoy tendrás que escucharme, desde siempre yo te quiero_

 _Y no escogí enamorarme pero es amor verdadero_

 _Y si te hechizo a quedarte_

 _Tú me embrujaste primero_

Ahora no tenía más dudas, estaba seguro de quién era y de lo que quería. Él era Aristóteles Córcega y estaba enamorado profundamente de Cuauhtémoc López y no le perdería sin antes dar batalla. Él no había pedido sentirse como en ese momento pero jamás había sido tan sincero, él lucharía porque Temo siguiera siendo parte de su vida, porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que le quería a su lado para siempre, de que estaba bajo el embrujo de Temo López y jamás quería dejar de estarlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales de autor** : ¿Y, qué les pareció? Cualquier comentario o critica constructiva será bien recibida, sin otra cosa que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Don't look at his eyes

**Disclaimer** : Historia basada en la subtrama de Aristemo del universo de la telenovela "Mi marido tiene más familia" perteneciente a Televisa. Los personajes pertenecen a la misma, el contenido de esta historia y el desarrollo de la misma es lo único que me pertenece y no gano nada con esto excepto quizá algún review que sería más que suficiente para mí.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic es slash/yaoi/temática BL o como le conozcan lo que quiere decir que aborda las relaciones chicoxchico. Dicho esto, si la temática no es de tu agrado es el mejor momento para regresar porque no me hago responsable por los posibles traumas generados (xD).

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo** : Capítulo basado en un AU, en este universo Temo y Ari aún no se conocen y tienen 19 años Ari y Temo 18. OoC en Temo necesario para la trama.

 **Resumen del capítulo** : "Don't look in her eyes, you might fall and find the love of your life". Aristóteles Córcega acaba de entrar en un mundo completamente nuevo para él; amigos, una salida y una noche que promete ¿Y si ella es más bien un él?

Historia desarrollada con base en la canción "Lola Montez" de Volbeat (www. youtube . com \ watch?v=e02gzZmjhVU). Capítulo one-shot. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Amor Valiente**

By DannyJG

 **Capítulo 2: Don't look in his eyes.**

Viernes. Ari no pudo evitar sonreír casi al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y volteaba a ver el reloj en su celular, las 5:00 am, estaba justo a tiempo.

Casi aventó las cobijas y corrió al baño para iniciar su rutina diaria; primero un buen baño, tomar lo primero que encontrara en el armario y arreglarse de prisa, un rápido desayuno y salir corriendo a la Universidad. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esa rutina que a veces lo hacía casi en automático pero hoy era un buen día. En realidad todos los días parecían buenos desde que Ari se sinceró con él mismo, con su madre y unos pocos amigos, no eran demasiadas personas pero ahora sentía una libertad que añoraba desde hace mucho y quizá llegaría el día en que se sentiría cómodo gritando al mundo todo lo que él era y amaba, pero por ahora con esas personas era más que suficiente.

– ¡Ya me voy ma! –Tomó dos rebanadas de pan tostado que estaban sobre la mesa y corrió a tomar su mochila.

– Que tengas un excelente día Aris. –Amapola, también conocida como Polita, salió del cuarto del pequeño Arqui y cortó la carrera de su hijo –. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la prisa? –Con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a su hijo mayor para besarle en la mejilla.

– No quiero que se me haga tarde, no lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un excelente día y no quiero arruinarlo. –La sonrisa de Ari iluminaba todo, era tan amplia y sincera que reconfortó el alma de su madre quien extrañaba ver a su hijo así de alegre.

– Me parece bien mi Ari, entonces corre, que no se te haga tarde.

El muchacho sonrió, besó la mejilla de su madre y salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

En la puerta se encontró con Diego, su compañero de carrera y mejor amigo y a Yolotl, también amiga, compañera de la universidad aunque cursaba diferente carrera y hasta hacía poco su más ferviente admiradora, sin embargo desde que Aristóteles les había confesado a ambos su más grande secreto la muchacha se había convertido en su confidente y apoyo al igual que Diego.

– ¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa? Se te va a romper la cara de tanto sonreír, van a pensar que estás demente.

Así era Diego, sincero y directo, sin filtros. Muchas personas por lo mismo batallaban en relacionarse con el muchacho, sin embargo Ari creía que era de las mejores cualidades de su amigo pues sabía que podía confiar totalmente en que siempre le diría la verdad.

– Si te soy sincero no lo sé, hoy desperté con un buen presentimiento, supongo que eso es todo.

– Bueno, bueno, me parece excelente pero tengo que correr o no voy a llegar a mi primera clase. –Aunque Yolo, como le gustaba a la muchacha que le llamaran, no compartía clases con ellos siempre se veían antes de iniciar, en algunos recesos compartidos y en la salida –. ¿Entonces tenemos plan para hoy en la noche? Diego, tú dile a Ari cual es que enserio si no llego me van a dejar fuera. –Ambos muchachos asintieron y la rubia les sonrió antes de besar a cada uno en la mejilla. Se despidió y se fue a su primera clase.

Aristóteles y Diego cursaban la carrera de arquitectura y Yolotl estudiaba ingeniería bioquímica, se habían conocido en preparatoria y aunque al principio en realidad se habían llevado bastante mal dado que sus personalidades chocaban mucho, al final habían terminado siendo muy buenos amigos.

Dado que el profesor que impartía la primer materia que tenían ese día los muchachos siempre llegaba tarde ambos se tomaron su tiempo en dirigirse hacia el salón.

– Entonces ¿Cuál plan hay para hoy?

– Yolo quiere ir en la noche a un bar que abrió hace relativamente poco y que está siendo aparentemente todo un éxito.

– ¿Te refieres a ese de nombre raro del que hablaba Zack el otro día?

– Sí, ese. Y se llama Étoile, Aristóteles, tampoco es que sea un nombre tan raro. Significa estrella en francés.

– Pues como se llame.

El de cabello rizado se sentó en la última fila pues no quería que lo siguiente de la conversación lo escuchara nadie más y ya había algunos compañeros en el salón, al cual acababan de llegar. Diego simplemente negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro de a dónde iba a conversación y aunque él le había dicho a Yolo que Ari no iba a estar de acuerdo con el lugar, la verdad es que la muchacha tenía todo muy bien planeado

– Diego ¿Qué ese no es un antro… eh, tú sabes, gay? –Carraspeó un poco y aunque si primer instinto había sido agachar la mirada recordó que ahora era libre, que su amigo no tenía el más mínimo problema con ello y que no tenía por qué avergonzarse–. Tú sabes que estoy bien con que ustedes sepan que yo… pues eso, que yo lo soy, sin embargo aún no tengo demasiadas ganas de que todos se enteren y tomando en cuenta que Yolo es obviamente heterosexual y que tú te amas demasiado a ti mismo como para amar a nadie más, soy el resultante en esa incógnita. –La verdad el tema sí le ponía nervioso, sin embargo ahora de nuevo sonreía. Era una broma popular eso de que Diego jamás tendría pareja pues su más grande amor era él mismo.

– Relájate Ari, sí es cierto que en esencia el lugar es un antro gay, sin embargo dicen que el ambiente es tan bueno que a nadie le importa demasiado el concepto, tú lo acabas de decir, hasta Zack platicó que fue el fin de semana pasado y ya sabes cómo es él de pesado con esos temas, nadie va a sospechar nada. –El castaño puso su mano en el hombro del de cabello rizado y le sonrió a forma de apoyo–. Enserio, ni Yolo ni yo te expondríamos jamás a las burlas de nadie y ve el lado más agradable, quien quita y conoces a alguien interesante ahí.

– Gracias Diego. La verdad no creo conocer a nadie porque no es algo que busque ahorita, sin embargo me parece bien el plan, una noche de amigos.

– Exactamente, y bueno, más tarde le mandamos un mensaje a Yolo para confirmarle el plan y ponernos de acuerdo.

Justo en ese momento el profesor entró al aula por lo que Ari simplemente asintió al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba, se giró para acomodarse correctamente y dejó de preocuparse, confiaba en sus amigos y estaba seguro de que nada saldría mal.

.

.

Por alguna razón aquella noche había puesto bastante esmero en su apariencia, cosa rara pues aunque en realidad no vestía mal tampoco es como que alguien pondría sus manos al fuego por él halagando su estilo. Pero esa noche por alguna razón sentía la imperiosa necesidad de verse bien.

Quizá él dijera que no estaba buscando nada con nadie, pero uno nunca sabía lo que podía pasar.

Cuando consideró que por fin se sentía cómodo con su vestimenta se dedicó una mirada contemplativa en el espejo: Pantalón negro ajustado en lugares estratégicos y algo desgarrado, una playera negra sin mangas y unos botines negros que redondeaban el general de su aspecto, vestía con un look desenfadado pero fuerte, casi se sentía como una estrella de rock y aunque pocas veces usaba ese estilo en particular la verdad lo sentía adecuado.

Se despidió de su madre quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada misteriosa que él no se complicó en develar, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al sitio acordado.

Etoile.

Vale, el lugar se veía excelente desde afuera, eso lo aceptaba. Se dirigió a la entrada donde Diego se encontraba hablando con el guardia de seguridad.

– Vaya Aristóteles, nadie diría que no querías venir aquí.

– Pues me convencieron y hace rato que no hacíamos plan, valía la pena el esfuerzo ¿Qué onda, entramos?

– Sólo hay que esperar a Yolo, me marcó hace un par de minutos, que se había atrasado pero que ya venía en camino.

– Vale, esperemos que no tarde demasiado.

Y no se había tardado, pasaron poco menos de diez minutos y Yolo ya se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Perdonen chicos, problemas con papá, pero todo solucionado. ¿Vamos? –Los muchachos asintieron y Yolo se puso en el centro tomándolos a ambos del brazo para entrar al establecimiento.

El lugar era impresionante. Por dentro aún era más grande de lo que se apreciaba en el exterior, luces de colores se extendían por el establecimiento brillando tenuemente, dándole así visibilidad a todo pero al mismo tiempo generando un ambiente exótico. La música resonaba impresionantemente, de hecho Ari estaba seguro que saldría sordo del lugar, sin embargo valía la pena, la música parecía bastante buena. En una esquina se encontraba la barra de bebidas, enfrente una enorme pista en la que ya había varias personas bailando, sin embargo entre lo tenue de la luz y el humo que también había por todos lados desde donde estaba solo veía cuerpos agitándose unos contra otros. Y en un segundo piso se encontraban las mesas de reserva desde donde se podía apreciar el espectáculo en la pista de forma inigualable.

– Voy a buscar nuestra mesa. –Yolo los soltó y aunque tenía que gritar para hacerse escuchar sobre la música ambos le habían entendido por lo que asintieron.

– Aristóteles y yo vamos por unas bebidas, ya te alcanzamos.

La rubia sonrió y se alejó de ellos hacia las escaleras, Ari por un momento se quedó apreciando a su amiga. De verdad era preciosa y estaba seguro de que pronto encontraría alguien más de quien enamorarse, de hecho él sabía que si fuere heterosexual probablemente se hubiese sentido atraído por ella pues era bellísima y si uno pasaba por alto sus berrinches la verdad era bastante agradable. Le hubiese gustado poder corresponderle y sin embargo sólo podía verla como amiga.

– Despierta bobo, acompáñame a la barra que no puedo yo solo con las tres bebidas.

Ari sonrió mientras asentía. Diego inició el trayecto hacia la barra mientras se hacía espacio entre la gente y Ari fue tras él, sin embargo pronto se quedó atrás pues el panorama le distraía bastante.

Varios chicos y algunas muchachas le dedicaban sonrisas seductoras y llenas de promesas, sin embargo él sólo podía asentir ligeramente y devolverles una sonrisa algo apenada mientras intentaba seguir a su amigo.

Cuando por fin llegó a la barra Diego le veía con burla.

– ¿Disfrutando del paisaje?

– Cállate. –La sonrisa de Ari se volvió amplia mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al ver que el barman le ofrecía a Diego dos cervezas alzó una ceja mientras replicaba–. Vaya, que velocidad de atención.

– Había poca gente cuando llegué y pedí para Yolo y para mí, sin embargo sé que no eres fan de la cerveza y no supe que pedirte. Lo lamento, ahora vas a tener que esperar un poco.

– No te preocupes, ve arriba si quieres, ahorita los alcanzo.

Diego no estaba muy seguro de irse, después de todo no quería que su amigo se sintiera incómodo si alguien le abordaba, sin embargo parecía estar manejando bien las cosas por lo que asintió.

– No tardes.

Justo en ese momento la canción que sonaba terminó y al iniciar los acordes de la nueva pista salieron dos muchachos quienes vestían de una forma terriblemente provocativa, poca ropa y bastante ajustada para la muchacha y solo un pantalón de cuero para su acompañante. Ambos se subieron a una tarima e iniciaron a bailar enfrente del público casi como seduciéndoles.

Se notaba que la protagonista en aquella pequeña puesta en escena era la muchacha quien llevaba la voz cantante del baile, sin embargo desde el momento en que Ari notó al muchacho contornearse detrás de ella sintió sus ojos casi atados a aquella figura que aunque bastante esbelta se notaba atractivamente masculina y atrayente.

« _Hell raising and full of sin when Lola was dancing and showing her skin_ »

La música casi había pasado a segundo término, todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en ese muchacho de cabello castaño, en la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior mientras bailaba, la forma en que sus manos paseaban por su torso ocasionalmente, lo perlado de su piel desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, sin embargo cuando alcanzó a entender una estrofa de la canción no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esta. Definitivamente el infierno se estaba desatando en esa pista, sólo que la piel que lo estaba haciendo delirar no era precisamente la de "ella".

No, era "él" quien le estaba hipnotizando, quien le estaba mostrando lo dulce que podían ser las llamas del infierno.

Y por todos los cielos que lo único que podía desear en ese momento era quemarse en él.

« _But she'll catch you in her web_ »

El baile de aquél muchacho era terriblemente erótico, o al menos así lo veía Aristóteles; cada gota de sudor que le recorría, cada gesto que dirigía al público como gritando "tómame, sólo tienes que venir por mí", cada movimiento sinuoso estaba haciendo estragos en el latido cardiaco de Ari y sabía que se había prometido a sí mismo no ser tan obvio pero aquél muchacho le había atrapado, realmente no entendía por qué no podía despegar su mirada de aquél hombre.

Si era sincero consigo mismo desde donde estaba podía notar los gestos del muchacho pero no era capaz de apreciar cada uno de sus rasgos debido a la distancia, al movimiento del muchacho y que la visibilidad no era la mejor, por ende no podía asegurar que de cerca fuese siquiera atractivo, pero es que desde ahí…

Intentó pasar la saliva que poco a poco se iba acumulando en su boca, hasta el reflejo de deglución se le había abolido en su embelesamiento

– Disculpa…

– Basta Aristóteles. –Se cubrió la cara con las manos, se restregó un poco los ojos y regresó la vista hacia el barman, la voz de este había logrado sacarlo de su ensoñación y recordó que estaba ahí por una bebida, que lo estaban esperando, que debía regresar con sus amigos–. Perdona ¿Te puedo encargar un whiskey?

– Tú me puedes pedir lo que gustes encanto. –Respondió el barman guiñándole un ojo.

Además, aquél hombre le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente, sin embargo Ari continuaba escuchando la canción por lo que suponía que, a sus espaldas, aquél joven continuaba con su danza y el simple hecho de imaginarlo no le permitía pensar con claridad. El otro al ver que el de cabello rizado no estaba por la labor simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a preparar la bebida.

No tardó mucho, pronto Aristóteles tenía en su mano el whiskey y aunque no era la primera vez que bebía aquello le dio un gran trago, el cual lo hizo toser al sentir el calor abrasándole la garganta. Maldita sea, aquella canción se había terminado y ahora volvía a sonar, a la gente de la pista no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo si se guiaba por los chiflidos que escuchaba a sus espaldas, sin embargo no quería voltear, no quería volver a perderse cuando ni siquiera se había podido recomponer totalmente.

– Vaya, cualquiera pensaría que estás buscando emborracharte ¿Mal de amores? –Una voz masculina sonó a sus espaldas y aunque quiso negarse la garganta aún le ardía, no había sido la mejor idea del mundo. Negó con la cabeza y escuchó en respuesta una "pequeña" risa, sin embargo suponía que su nuevo interlocutor debía estárselo pasando bastante divertido viéndolo pues, para escucharlo con el volumen de la música es que no estaba siendo del todo discreto.

Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse cuando notó que aquél individuo se sentaba a un lado de él. Como seguía tosiendo se había agachado, por lo que sólo entró en su campo de visión… un pantalón de cuero.

« _Wherever she walks she will be captivating all the men_ »

– Excelente presentación guapo. –Escuchó la voz del barman y entendió perfectamente que se refería al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado pero ¿No estaba en el escenario?

– Gracias Ale, aunque ya sabes, en realidad ese espectáculo es de Lola, no sé porque siguen insistiendo en un primer acto compartido. –Ari no se atrevía a levantar la mirada aunque ya había dejado de toser pero es que acababa de tener un flechazo hacía unos minutos con aquél hombre y ahora lo tenía a su lado y solo quería salir corriendo hacia sus amigos y fingir que nada había pasado. Sin embargo le llamó la atención que la voz de aquél a su lado era definitivamente masculina pero era bastante suave y dejaba notar una vergüenza que no pensó que una persona que bailara como él pudiese sentir.

Alzó la vista y se topó con algo que no se esperaba. Un muchacho, porque estaba seguro de que no era más grande que él, de cabello castaño algo alborotado, unas facciones preciosas -aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitir que lo pensaba ni bajo tortura-, unas mejillas ruborizadas, unos labios de muerte, un torso perfecto y…

– Temo, creo que no te has dado cuenta del poder que ejerces en algunas personas. –Al escuchar la respuesta del barman Ari se sonrojó también pues era demasiado evidente que se había estado comiendo con la mirada al muchacho, sin embargo al prestar atención se dio cuenta de que no era el único, aunque el bailarín parecía no notar a nadie.

De verdad que no se daba cuenta de que varios lo estaban recorriendo de pies a cabeza con la mirada y algunos parecían estar intentando armarse de valor para acercarse.

Dado que el barman se había ido el bailarín, al que aparentemente le decían Temo, volteó hacia Ari y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

– ¿Decidiste que nadie vale la pena para ahogarse en el alcohol o sólo recordaste cómo beber?

– Yo… no, me distraje y ni atención puse al darle el primer trago. Error de novato, supongo, y ni siquiera lo soy, más bien soy distraído.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue lo que te distrajo novato? –Ahora Temo tenía toda su atención puesta en Aristóteles.

– Yo… eh… –Vio que Temo se mordía el labio inferior justo como lo hacía al bailar y no pudo sino perderse en aquél gesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el bailarín quien sonrió coquetamente.

El muchacho de cabello rizado le pareció precioso desde que lo vio en su camino a la barra por lo que decidió acercarse y quedarse a tomar a su lado cuando normalmente no se acercaba al área de bebidas si había gente y cuando lo hacía era cuestión de segundos. Claro que el otro no tenía por qué saberlo ¿Cierto? Que fuese la primera vez que abordaba a un cliente o que se permitía cierta cercanía con alguien era algo que sólo necesitaba saber él. Y Alejandro, obviamente, pero tampoco diría nada, no cuando le dirigió aquella sonrisa al notar que el de cabello rizado se lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

– Vaya, tenemos aquí a la elocuencia en persona… Y dime novato ¿Tienes un nombre?

Aún con los gestos y la voz de Temo cargados de ironía Ari no se sentía incómodo, quizá algo apenado porque sabía que era demasiado evidente su deslumbramiento pero era hasta divertido mantener aquella conversación. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y dejó que su mirada se anclara en la contraria por lo que Ari pudo notar los preciosos ojos castaños de su acompañante, los cuales parecían brillar de diversión.

– Me llamo Aristóteles, un placer.

– Créeme Aristóteles. –El castaño se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus labios estuvieron pegados al oído de Ari–. El placer es todo mío.

Temo se alejó de Ari solo unos cuantos centímetros, sólo lo suficiente para que sus miradas volvieran a mezclarse. Era una delicia verle sonrojado.

« _Don't look in her eyes, you might fall and find the love of your life, heavenly_ »

– Por cierto, mi nombre es Cuauhtémoc, todos me llaman Temo pero tú puedes llamarme como te plazca.

Vale, que Aristóteles jamás se había sentido tan apenado en su vida pero no iba a negar por nada del mundo que las atenciones del castaño le gustaban. Bastante.

– Un placer Temo.

El castaño asintió, le regaló un guiño y después volvió a acercarse para hablarle al oído.

– Y te prometo que lo será más si me permites, ya salí de trabajar así que voy por una playera y soy todo tuyo si quieres ¿Me acompañas?

Temo se levantó de la silla y extendió la mano hacia Ari, el cual por un momento se detuvo a pensar. Él en realidad no iba solo, Diego y Yolo le esperaban en la parte superior y seguramente ya se estarían preguntando donde estaba, debería disculparse y regresar con sus amigos, sería lo correcto.

Su mirada se entrelazó por enésima vez con la de Temo y cuando este le sonrió de una manera más cálida que anteriormente todos sus argumentos se perdieron. Sus amigos iban a entender, estaba seguro.

– Vamos. –Le devolvió la sonrisa y le tomó de la mano al tiempo que se levantaba también de su asiento.

¿Estaba buscando él el amor en aquél lugar? No, definitivamente no.

¿El amor lo había buscado a él ahí? Quizá, y no se negaría la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿Y qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Debería dejar de escribir?


	3. Capítulo 3 - Sweet like poison

**Disclaimer** : Historia basada en la pareja ficticia Emiliaco, actores que representan la subtrama de Aristemo del universo de la telenovela "Mi marido tiene más familia" perteneciente a Televisa. Los personajes no me pertenecen, el contenido de esta historia y el desarrollo de la misma es lo único que me pertenece y no gano nada con esto excepto quizá algún review que sería más que suficiente para mí.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic es slash/yaoi/temática BL o como le conozcan lo que quiere decir que aborda las relaciones chicoxchico. Dicho esto, si la temática no es de tu agrado es el mejor momento para regresar porque no me hago responsable por los posibles traumas generados (xD).

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo** : Capítulo basado en un AU con Emilio O. Marcos y Joaquín Bondoni siendo más que amigos. Este capítulo fue escrito antes del capítulo final de la novela por lo que difiere bastante en la historia, ignoremos ese hecho por favor.

 **Resumen del capítulo** : Porque hoy ya no tengo miedo, hoy soy libre. Hoy voy a gritar que te amo porque al fin ya no tengo miedo. Historia desarrollada con base en la canción "Scared to Death" de HIM. Capítulo one-shot. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Amor Valiente**

By DannyJG

 **Capítulo 3: Sweet like poison.**

 _21 de Febrero. Jueves – Último día de grabación._

 **–** ¡Vamos chicos, es la última escena, échenle todos los kilos y nos vamos!

Joaquín y Emilio asintieron, sin embargo la mirada de ninguno de ellos se despegó de la contraria y para todos eso era normal, frente a ellos no estaban los actores, estaban Temo y Ari en su momento, su lugar. Su despedida en la azotea.

– ¡3, 2, 1, acción!

.

– Temo, mi Temo. –El brazo de Ari se extendió hasta acunar con su mano la mejilla de su novio. Lo amaba tanto que le aterraba saber que al día siguiente Temo partiría a la Ciudad de México y él no le acompañaría. Entendía que aquello era parte de crecer y que los sueños de ambos por ahora no compaginaban, entendía que no podía ni quería frenar el sueño de su novio y que el amor significaba libertad, que aquello sólo era una prueba más y que tenía que ser fuerte porque si Temo veía un poco de tristeza en sus ojos se negaría en rotundo a irse –. Vamos a estar bien Tahi, te lo prometo, yo te voy a esperar todos los días, cada semana, toda la vida mi amor y cuando pueda iré a verte yo, esto te prometo que no es un adiós.

– Tengo tanto miedo Tahi. –La mano de Temo se posó sobre la de Ari y e hizo un poco más de fuerza contra su propio rostro para llenarse de aquella caricia, de aquella esencia tan amada –. Miedo de lo que esto pueda cambiar, miedo de perdernos en el camino y no saber reencontrarnos. Sé que lo nuestro es amor, no tengo ninguna duda de ello, pero sé que la distancia en difícil de sobrellevar y temo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, los kilómetros pesen más que nuestra historia de amor.

– A ver Cuauhtémoc López, escúchame bien, tú acabas de decirlo. –Le sonrió y llevó su otra mano también al rostro de su novio, se acercó a él y juntó su frente con la del contrario –. Lo nuestro es una historia de amor y de las más hermosas, nuestra historia jamás va a tener fin y mucho menos uno triste ¿Está bien? Encontraremos la forma de hacer que esto funcione Tahi, te doy mi palabra.

– Gracias amor, tienes razón, esto sólo nos hará más fuertes ¿Cierto? Sólo es una prueba más. –La mirada de Temo se volvió cristalina, estaba intentando no llorar porque no quería echarse para atrás, de verdad le entusiasmaba su sueño pero dejar a Ari en Oaxaca le estaba resultando cada vez una idea más cruda.

– Exactamente Tahi, estoy completamente seguro de ello.

– Te amo Aristóteles, hasta el infinito.

– Y yo te amo a ti Cuauhtémoc López, con todos los colores y nada va a cambiarlo. –Se separó ligeramente de él para después besar la punta de la nariz de su novio, le sonrió y soltó su agarre para ahora abrazarlo con fuerza –. Mi corazón siempre estará donde tú estés.

.

– ¡Corte y queda! Perfecto muchachos, tienen 15 minutos para distraerse y despejarse. –Juan Osorio, productor de la novela y padre de Emilio, siempre en ese orden, se acercó mientras ellos mientras los actores se separaban –. En 15 estamos listos, nos vamos a la central a grabar la despedida y es todo.

Sin decir más se alejó de los muchachos quienes, fuera de las emociones que estaban viviendo sus personajes, caminaron cada uno por su lado hacia sus camerinos que, como ahora sólo había unos pocos personajes, estaban separados.

Todos habían notado lo cercanos que eran Emilio y Joaquín, más de una vez sus compañeros actores o alguien de producción había bromeado diciendo que eran hasta más empalagosos que sus personajes pues siempre estaban juntos, siempre riendo, siempre jugueteando, a veces hasta podían ver a Joaco regañar a Emilio por alguna tontería del rizado. Pero no más.

Ahora Joaquín se la pasaba con Azul, con Emiliano y Alisson, con Marijo… No importaba, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con Emilio, el cual ahora se la pasaba con Gonzalo cuando este no estaba con Jade y si no se la pasaba con cualquier otro adulto. Al principio nadie le tomó demasiada importancia, después de que grabaran casi todos los días juntos todos asumieron que quizá necesitaba cada uno su espacio, sin embargo era la última grabación que se haría, de hecho hasta era algo improvisada pues el final que habían planeado para Aristemo era más abierto y ya lo habían grabado en Huatulco, sin embargo decidieron hacer esta última escena para complacer a los fans.

El beso.

Todos hubiesen esperado que Joaquín y Emilio se la pasaran juntos, más ahora que definitivamente era el cierre. Pero no era así.

Quizá sólo eran los nervios por tener que grabar el beso, nadie quiso darle demasiada importancia.

.

 _15 de Febrero. Viernes – Regreso de Huatulco_.

*13:30*

– ¡Emi, Emilio! –Joaquín había visto al de cabello rizado cerca de la alberca por lo que había salido corriendo hacia el otro quien al escucharlo se detuvo, sin embargo y aunque lo deseaba con toda el alma no se giró hacia Joaco.

– ¿Si? –Había respondido al escuchar la respiración de Joaquín cerca de él esperando que lo escuchara, sin embargo no quería girarse y que notara su rostro descompuesto y su mirada dolida.

–Yo… yo sólo… Perdón Emilio, de verdad no supe reaccionar. –Dio dos pasos más hacia su compañero, sin embargo este continuó dándole la espalda por lo que decidió no obligarlo a enfrentarle y sólo puso su mano en el hombro de Emilio. – Tengo miedo ¿Sí? No puedo negarte que estoy aterrado.

– Lo entiendo Joaquín, tienes mucho que perder y…

– No sólo tengo miedo por mí –Joaquín le interrumpió, no quería que el otro creyera que su actitud sólo se debía a él, no quería que le creyese así de egoísta –. Sé que a tu papá le molestaría bastante y yo…

– Está bien Joaquín. –Ahora fue Emilio el de la interrupción, se encogió de hombros y se sacudió levemente para zafarse del agarre del otro. –No pasa nada, todo bien ¿Sí? Aún no tengo lista la maleta, disculpa.

Sin esperar respuesta Emilio reemprendió su camino, esta vez hacia su habitación, no le importaba que se notara cuánto quería lejos a Joaquín, aquello le estaba doliendo más de lo que hubiese esperado y a él simplemente no le gustaba que lo viesen triste, se había acostumbrado a su barrera de sonrisas y burlas, él era así de impulsivo y no dejaría de serlo ahora, no se sentía bien y se negaba a pasar por la vergüenza de que Joaquín le viera así de afectado.

Ya se iban, ya no había más para Aristemo –ni para ellos–. Frente a las pantallas, no hasta que iniciara el rodaje de la serie. Por ahora lo único a lo que necesitaba sobrevivir era a la obra, sin embargo jamás estarían completamente solos y eso haría todo más llevadero.

Emilio no estaba acostumbrado a que le rompieran el corazón y no sabía lidiar con ello, pero sabía que siempre podía esconder los fragmentos que habían quedado detrás de su siempre confiable máscara de alegría, al menos hasta que dejara de doler.

*8:30 am*

Los rayos del sol se colaban ufanos en la habitación pues sus ocupantes no se habían preocupado en la noche de cerrar las cortinas. El primero en sentir la molestia por la luz fue Emilio, sin embargo era demasiado perezoso por lo que simplemente se cubrió mejor y se abrazó al cuerpo tibio que se enredaba con el suyo, sin embargo al procesar que no estaba solo se despertó de golpe recordando quién y por qué estaba con él. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con las facciones de Joaquín frente a él quien se encontraba abrazado a él de una forma casi posesiva lo que lo hizo sonreír con ternura, eso sin contar que el rostro del contrario se veía angelical mientras dormía lo que acrecentó el sentimiento de ternura y paz que ahora le embargaba el pecho.

Si había alguien allá arriba que le escuchara ¿Podía por favor dejarle despertar toda la vida con aquella imagen, con aquella calidez envolviéndole no sólo el cuerpo sino también el alma?

Tratando de no moverse demasiado para no despertar aún a su acompañante extendió uno de sus brazos para acercar su mano al rostro del más chico y comenzar a delinearlo con suavidad, casi sin en realidad tocarle. No entendía cómo podía sentirse tan feliz haciendo simplemente aquello, casi se desconocía pues con cualquier otra persona no hubiese soportado siquiera estar acompañado en la cama simplemente abrazado al cuerpo ajeno, aún con toda la ropa en su lugar y sin hacer más que observar a la otra persona embelesado. No, a cualquier otro le hubiese despertado y ya le estaría comiendo la boca y ¿Por qué no? Ya habría iniciado algo más carnal, pero no con Joaquín y no por que el otro no le hiciera consumirse en deseo, todo lo contrario, sin embargo con Joaquín no quería un revolcón sin futuro, con él quería mañanas suaves, pláticas sin sentido, noches de fuego, abrazos de sol y besos eternos.

Con Joaquín no quería una noche, con él quería toda la vida.

Poco a poco el más pequeño fue abriendo los ojos y al notar la mirada de Emilio sobre él su rostro se sonrojó levemente pero, en lugar de soltarse, se apretó más contra él.

– Buenos días. –El saludo de Joaco fue con una voz modorra que hizo a Emilio sonreír con ternura.

– Buen día dormilón, perdón si te desperté.

– No, no, está excelente, soy pésimo para despertarme y debo irme antes de que alguien note que dormimos en la misma habitación.

– Sabes que a mí no me importa que lo sepan ¿Cierto? –Emilio intentó modular su tono, de verdad no quería que sonara a reproche pero de verdad que ya sabía hacia donde iba aquello y no tenía ganas de discutir, no de nuevo, no por lo mismo.

– Y tú sabes lo que yo pienso de que nos vean. –Igual sin ganas de discutir Joaquín se soltó del abrazo en el que Emilio le mantenía y se levantó de la cama, sin embargo antes de poder moverse para buscar sus zapatos el otro también se irguió y le tomó de la mano jalándole hacia él.

– Joaquín… ¿Podemos no pelear por favor?

– De verdad que no es mi intensión discutir contigo Mailo pero sabes lo que pienso de que todos sepan de lo nuestro, es muy arriesgado para ambos, sobre todo si tu padre se entera, yo me quedo sin trabajo y a ti te internan en la primera clínica psiquiátrica que se encuentre.

– Pero en algún momento se va a enterar Joaquín, no podemos seguir escondiéndonos toda la vida. –En ese momento le soltó de la mano y se sentó en la cama al tiempo que volteaba a ver hacia afuera. El día era soleado, precioso, no parecía invierno después del cristal. Pero dentro de la habitación sí, de pronto Emilio se sentía helado y paralizado –. No pretendes que esto siga adelante ¿O sí? Esto no es real para ti.

– No digas eso Emilio. –Joaquín se sentó en el borde de la cama y posó su mano sobre la del contrario –. Es sólo que tenemos tanto que perder ambos… No nos precipitemos ¿Te parece? Ya terminamos las grabaciones de la novela pero aún nos queda el musical y la serie, esto no es un adiós ni de Aristemo ni nuestro.

– ¿De verdad crees que va a haber serie? A la gente no le va a agradar saber que no hubo beso Aristemo, nuestros fans pedían una simple muestra de afecto y mi padre no hizo sino quitar cada beso que Santi y Pablo escribieron, navega con bandera de incluyente pero no pudo tolerar un simple beso ¿Y de verdad crees que después de eso la gente va a confiar en él para una serie LGBT? Si con suerte haremos la obra en las fechas que ya tienen boletos vendidos y en los ensayos del teatro jamás estaremos solos.

– Somos amigos, podemos decir que sólo vamos a visitarnos, tú en los proyectos de 381, yo en tus proyectos, seguiremos juntos.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y hasta cuándo Joaquín? ¿Cuánto tiempo será tolerable algo a escondidas? –Nuevamente se volteó para enfrentar su mirada a la de Joaquín, posó su mano libre sobre la del otro y trató de sonreír aunque sentía que aquella mueca pertenecía más a su máscara tan bien ensayada que a un sentimiento real –. Yo estoy dispuesto a jugarme todo por ti, mi padre no es el único productor, algo va a salir para nosotros aunque él nos dé la espalda.

– Lo siento Emilio, no.

Y soltándose de su acompañante Joaquín se levantó nuevamente, se acomodó los zapatos y salió de aquella habitación sin voltear para ver como la sonrisa de Emilio se volvía cada vez más dura, cada vez más falsa, cada vez más como una mueca ensayada.

.

 _19 de Febrero. Martes – Noche previa al estreno del musical_.

– Ay Ren, es que ya lo perdí. –El muchacho se abrazaba con fuerza a las piernas de su hermana, tenía su cabeza en el regazo de esta mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Y se estaba ahogando en llanto –. No quiere ni verme, no quiere estar cerca de mí más de lo necesario… Y lo entiendo pero no por eso deja de dolerme en el alma, siento que esta situación me está desgarrando por dentro, siento que su indiferencia me está matando. –Entre hipidos el muchacho intentaba sacar su dolor, uno que le estaba desgarrando el alma, pero no era fácil, no cuando era completamente culpa suya que el que ahora entendía que era el amor de su vida se hubiese alejado–. En los ensayos de la obra Emilio no se me acerca más de lo necesario y en realidad el que siempre viene a mí es Aristóteles, no Emilio… Ren, no sé si pueda con esta obra, con la dichosa serie si ya no puedo tener a Emilio en mi vida, no podría seguir viéndolo y saber que lo perdí, pero le haré daño, su padre jamás va a entenderlo, menos a apoyar esto, a nosotros de esta forma.

– Joaco ¿Qué puedo decirte? Sinceramente no estoy completamente de acuerdo con tus palabras, pero lo que sí es cierto es que lógicas son… Y si decidieran tener una relación pública las cosas van a ser tan difíciles como imaginas, quizá hasta más, nadie puede reprocharte que tengas miedo.

– Soy un cobarde Ren, temo que todo por lo que he luchado se pierda, pero también temo arruinar la vida de Emilio, sé que él no es otra cosa sino honesto cuando me dice que me ama y que está dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo por mí pero ¿No se supone que el amor es libertad? Quiero que él sea libre, que tenga todas las oportunidades del mundo, que llegue tan lejos como jamás ha soñado y sé que a mi lado no va a poder hacer todo eso, sé que seré una traba en su vida. Lo amo Ren, pero lo amo libre, fuerte, brillante y no le voy a quitar todo eso.

– Y entiendo todo lo que me estás diciendo hermanito pero ¿No crees que le estás quitando a Emilio el derecho a decidir sobre su propia vida? Dices que lo quieres libre pero por una vez está tomando una decisión sin pensar en nadie más que en él y en ti y lo estás frenando. –Al decir aquello la muchacha escuchó como el llanto de Joaquín solo se hizo más fuerte por lo que se agachó sobre la espalda de su hermano y le dio un abrazo aunque la posición fuese terriblemente incómoda –. No digo que no debas hacerlo, sólo digo que pienses si de verdad esto es lo que quieres, deja que Emilio decida qué quiere hacer de su vida y con quien quiere compartirla, así mismo decide si de verdad puedes ser feliz sin él a tu lado, si de verdad te vas a sentir pleno sin él. Joaco. –Soltó el abrazo, se separó de su hermano dejándolo recostado sobre su cama, se agachó nuevamente pero esta vez para besarle la frente y le susurró – Escucha a tu corazón ¿Sí? El corazón nunca se equivoca.

Después de eso Renata Bondoni decidió dejar a su hermano solo, este necesitaba acomodar sus pensamientos y aunque el corazón se le partía de saber que su hermano sufría también entendía que Joaquín necesitaba un tiempo a solas, un tiempo para pensar en él y en aquél que aparentemente se había llevado el corazón de su hermano.

– Te quiero mucho Joaco, eres mi hermano mayor y te adoro hasta el infinito… Sé que harás lo mejor para los dos. –Renata acarició la puerta ya cerrada del cuarto de su hermano, sonrió con tristeza y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

.

 _21 de Febrero. Jueves – Último día de grabación._

*Camerino de Joaquín*

Valiente, debía ser valiente. Debía admitirlo, se estaba muriendo de nervios pero había tomado una decisión.

El día anterior había sido un suplicio para Joaquín, la obra había sido un éxito en ambas funciones y las emociones habían estado a flor de piel, sin embargo seguía sintiendo que aquél muro que él mismo había levantado entre él y Emilio en Huatulco les separaba más allá de lo que cualquier persona podía entender. En escena Ari y Temo eran uno, pero fuera de ellos Emilio y Joaquín se habían perdido.

Al llegar a su casa el día anterior acompañado de su familia y sus amigos, repleto de regalo de sus fans y con la cabeza un poco más fría había entendido que aquellas personas justamente eran las que importaban y que jamás le darían la espalda. Había entendido que así como Temo estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por Ari él debía hacer lo mismo si quería a Emilio en su vida. Y lo quería, para siempre de ser posible.

Así que tomó una decisión, se aventaría del precipicio y rogaría porque Emilio estuviera ahí para detener su caída.

.

*Última escena – central de autobuses*

– Gracias Papancho, gracias por siempre ser el mejor, gracias por apoyar mis decisiones cualesquiera que estas sean. –Temo abrazó a Pancho, ambos estaban llorando por la despedida.

– Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Temístocles, hasta el infinito como dicen tú y el Aris, jamás seré un impedimento para tus sueños, al contrario hijo mío, extiende tus alas y vuela lo más alto que puedas, jamás dudes de ti y de tu corazón. –En ese momento Julio, Lupita, Susana, Axel y Sebas se acercaron para envolver a Temo en un fuerte abrazo–. Jamás permitas que el miedo te detenga, siempre contarás con todos nosotros y tus hermanos mayores, siempre te apoyaremos decidas lo que decidas.

–Gracias Papancho. –Abrazó uno por uno a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, los iba a extrañar tanto.

Y cuando los López Córcega se apartaron pudo verlo, Ari, su Ari con esa sonrisa hermosa y brillante que le caracterizaba le estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos. Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, tanto que dolía pero eran incapaces de separarse.

– Te voy a extrañar demasiad Tahi, prométeme que todos los días vamos a halarnos, que vamos a vernos cada fin de semana, que esto sólo nos hará más fuertes.

– Te prometo que cada día seremos más fuertes, que cada día vamos a amarnos más y que lo nuestro vencerá cualquier obstáculo. –Ari se agachó un poco hasta que sus labios para susurrarle a Temo al oído. –Pero no será necesario que venza a la distancia porque, amor mío, ya no imagino mi vida sin ti, ni siquiera un día… Acepto Tahi, me voy contigo.

En un segundo ambas miradas se encontraron, una sorprendida, una con más felicidad de lo que podía explicarse con palabras.

– ¿Cómo?

– Lo hablé primero con mi mamá y después con Papancho, todos están de acuerdo, sin embargo lo pensé demasiado y hasta hoy temprano tomé la decisión final… Así que o me iba otro día con mis cosas o nos íbamos hoy ambos y que después me mandaran todo. –Sacó su boleto y le guiñó un ojo antes de abrazarlo de nuevo–. Creo que es obvio cual decisión tomé.

– ¿Estás seguro Aristóteles? Tu familia, tu carrera…

– Mamá entiende, ya vendremos a visitar a todos por acá y en cuanto a mi carrera siempre puedo volver a empezar. Sé que todo saldrá bien de alguna manera mientras sigamos juntos porque tú eres mi motor, tú eres el amor de mi vida y mientras estemos juntos podremos contra el mundo entero.

– Te amo hasta el infinito Aristóteles.

– Y yo te amo a ti Temo. – Ari se separó sólo lo suficiente para que su rostro y el de su novio quedaran a unos pocos centímetros, le sonrió ampliamente y volvió a acercarse a él pero esta vez para rozar su nariz con la contraria–. Mi Temo.

Ninguno de los dos recordó a los López, a Polita que se había quedado algo atrás dándole privacidad a la pareja de adolescentes, a la gente que iba y venía en la central, en aquél momento sólo importaban ellos dos.

Y sin más ceremonia los labios de ambos se juntaron en un beso demasiado anhelado, mágico por el simple hecho de ser, ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a mover los labios sobre el otro iniciando una dulce contienda en la que en realidad no importaba el vencedor.

– Ehm… Temístocles, Aristófanes, no hagan que me arrepienta de dejarlos irse juntos. –Las palabras de Pancho hicieron que ambos se separaran rápidamente, ambos con un sonrojo monumental pero que era empañado por las amplias sonrisas que mostraban.

– Eres mi mundo entero Cuauhtémoc López.

– Eres mi vida entera Aristóteles Córcega.

.

– ¡Corte y queda! ¡Felicidades muchachos, oficialmente hemos terminado!

Todos en producción y la parte del elenco que había asistido a esas escenas empezaron a aplaudir con emoción y a gritar para festejar, sin embargo los dos protagonistas de la última escena se habían quedado prendados en la mirada del otro.

– ¡Emi, Joaco, vamos a celebrar, Jade, Azul y Germán nos esperan! –Gonzalo se acercó a ambos rompiendo el momento, ambos adolescentes voltearon a verle e intentaron sonreír.

– Claro, vamos. –Emilio fue el primero en intentar seguir a Gonzalo, sin embargo inesperadamente Joaquín le tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

– ¿Podemos hablar?

Por un segundo Emilio se sintió tentado a negarse, Joaquín había terminado lo que sea que ellos habían estado compartiendo por meses y lo último que quería era que le volviese a romper el corazón, más aún en aquél día en que se supone que debían estar emocionados, aquél día que recordaría por siempre. Sin embargo antes de poder negarse volvió de nuevo su vista a la de Joaquín y supo que jamás podría negarle nada a aquél hombre mientras este lo viera de esa forma, mientras aquellos ojos cafés le siguieran mostrando cuan brillante podía ser el universo si Joaquín estaba en él.

– ¿Te parece mañana? Por favor, hoy no.

– Por favor Mailo, sólo será un momento, después puedes ir a donde te parezca mejor…

– Está bien, vamos.

Ambos muchachos se despidieron alegando que irían por sus cosas, que pronto los alcanzarían y aunque el primero en no estar de acuerdo era el productor decidió que por aquél único momento iba a dejar pasar la situación, después de todo, ambos muchachos se notaban distantes y los necesitaba en su mejor forma para todo lo que tenían por venir.

.

*Camerino de Emilio*

Los muchachos habían caminado prácticamente en silencio, sólo había hablado Emilio para decir que prefería que hablaran en su camerino a lo que Joaquín simplemente había asentido.

Por su parte Emilio esperaba que aunque los camerinos fueran meros cuartos asignados, al estar en el suyo, con sus cosas, de alguna manera bajo sus reglas, pudiera sentirse más fuerte para afrontar lo que seguramente sería el más doloroso rompimiento que hubiese pasado hasta el momento y aunque oficialmente Joaquín y él no eran pareja llevaban un tiempo saliendo a escondidas, compartiendo besos y caricias, compartiendo recuerdos, sueños y metas y le quería como no había querido nunca a nadie. Pero Joaquín tenía miedo y él le entendía. De hecho cuando las cosas habían iniciado a tornarse más serias entre ellos había estado a punto de terminar con la relación que llevaba actualmente, una que ya no le llenaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo Joaquín le había pedido que no lo hiciera, le había pedido que continuara con aquello, a fin de cuentas era una relación a distancia y podía soportarlo si aquello les ayudaba a mantener oculta la mentira y aunque en un principio Emilio no había estado del todo de acuerdo Joaquín le había convencido con aquella voz suave y aquellos labios de perdición que, Emilio estaba seguro, un día le llevarían a la locura.

Por otro lado Joaquín se estaba muriendo de los nervios, quería hablar, quería poder expresarse y tantear un poco el terreno, sin embargo sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse sólo de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero estaba seguro y no había vuelta atrás.

Emilio abrió la perta y dejó que entrara primero Joaquín, entró después que él y cerró la puerta para que, si por alguna razón, alguien quería entrar no pudiera hacerlo. Le hizo una seña de que tomara asiento, sin embargo Joaquín negó con la cabeza y mirada gacha; Emilio estaba a punto de preguntar si estaba bien, si realmente era necesario aquello, si no podía simplemente irse dejándole la ilusión de que aquello no iba a ser un adiós, sin embargo Joaquín tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó la mirada con una determinación que impresionó a Emilio quien aún se impresionaba como Joaquín podía cambiar en un segundo.

El más chico se acercó al de cabello rizado, le tomó de las manos, volvió a tomar aire profundamente y por fin se atrevió a hablar.

– Emilio, hay algo que necesito decirte y tiene que ser hoy, tiene que ser ahora. –El mayor hizo amago de interrumpirle, sin embargo Joaquín negó levemente con la cabeza–. Te pido por favor que no me interrumpas pues no estoy seguro de poder continuar si me detienes.

Emilio simplemente atinó a asentir, no entendía que estaba pasando pero afrontaría la situación como había aprendido de Aristóteles, con valentía.

– Emilio yo… Primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón, hoy quiero que sepas que me arrepiento completamente de todo lo que te he hecho pasar en estos meses, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, haber hecho que te escondieras por mí, sé que tú no eres así, sé que no estás acostumbrado a callar, que tú eres de esos seres maravillosos que están dispuestos a ir de frente ante cualquier situación, siempre dispuesto a afrontar lo que venga con tal de ser honesto contigo y con tus sentimientos, pero yo… yo no soy así Emilio, no puedo simplemente aventarme y lamento haberte arrastrado a mi mundo de sombras y miedos.

Los ojos de Emilio comenzaron a anegarse en lágrimas, el muchacho se había prometido no llorar, al menos no frente a Joaquín pero ese "lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo" sonaba tanto a despedida que no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza e intentó soltarse del agarre en el que lo tenía el contrario pero Joaquín lo sostuvo con más fuerza y continuó aunque le dolía terriblemente ver así a Emilio.

– Y antes que otra cosa quiero que entiendas que tú no tienes culpa de ninguno de mis miedos, que soy el único responsable de todos estos meses de secretos y engaños. Quiero que entiendas que eres una persona maravillosa, que me encantaría que un día pudieses verte de la forma en que yo lo hago para que supieras que en realidad eres una luz en este universo, que tu presencia es mágica simplemente por el hecho de ser tú, que la vida decidió por alguna razón premiar a este mundo con tu existencia y que yo no podría estar más agradecido de haber coincidido en tiempo y espacio con tan maravilloso ser…

– Jo… Joaco, no…

– Emilio, lo siento, de verdad lamento todo lo que te hice pasar. –De un momento a otro imprimió un poco más de fuerza en su agarre y le jaló hacia si para borrar casi completamente el espacio que los separaba, soltó una de sus manos y limpió las lágrimas que corrían por aquél hermoso rostro que era la imagen de su más grande locura–. No llores, no por mí, no merezco una sola de tus lágrimas, nadie las merece ¿Lo entiendes? Por favor no llores…

Levantándose un poco en puntillas Joaquín besó las mejillas húmedas y los párpados del rizado y después se aferró a él en un abrazo, era hora de terminar con aquello.

– Emilio… Te amo, más que a mi vida, más que a mis miedos, más que a cualquier cosa te amo.

El más alto abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados desde que sintió los labios de Joaco en su rostro, los abrió casi al segundo porque la sorpresa no le permitió hacer otra cosa, la conversación no iba por donde él esperaba.

– Te amo Emilio, de una manera en la que no esperé amar jamás a nadie y lamento haberte dañado con mis inseguridades. Estos días sin ti fueron una tortura, pensé que me volvería loco de saber que no volvería a abrazarte, que no volvería a escuchar tu risa al otro lado del teléfono a altas horas de la madrugada, que no volvería a besarte hasta quedarnos sin aire, pensé que me moriría al pensar en ti enamorándote de alguien más, alguien que te merezca más que yo, que alguien más pudiera tener noches soleadas en tus brazos, que alguien más pudiera tener días eternos a tu lado.

El más bajito soltó un poco la fuerza de su abrazo y se separó sólo unos centímetros del otro, sólo lo suficiente para que sus miradas se mezclaran otra vez y le sonrió con una confianza que no creía que pudiese volver a sentir si no estaba al lado de Emilio.

– Te amo en un sentido casi bíblico, profético, como si lo nuestro estuviese destinado a ser desde el principio de los tiempos y quiero hacerlo por siempre, quiero hacerlo cada día más… Emilio, déjame conocerte, déjame encontrar a esa persona que nadie sabe que existe dentro de ti, déjame mostrarte cuán grandes podemos ser mientras estemos juntos.

Emilio estaba sin palabras, él pensaba que aquél día iba a ser el primer día de su vida en que tuviese que aprender a sobrevivir sin un corazón pues el suyo siempre le pertenecería a Joaquín y estaba seguro de que aquello era el inicio del fin. Y se había equivocado monumentalmente, ahora estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba y que le estaba diciendo que el sentir era mutuo. Pensó que iría por la vida sin volver a sentir un solo latido de su corazón y en realidad ahora sentía que este bombeaba más que nunca de la emoción.

– Déjame besarte por siempre, déjame besar tu sonrisa, tu rostro, tu alma en esta y todas las vidas que nos falten porque sé que lo nuestro trascenderá a todas las vidas que nos falten por vivir.

– Joaquín, yo… yo creí…

– Te amo Emilio y ya no tengo miedo de decirlo, no tengo miedo de decírtelo a ti pero tampoco tengo miedo de decírselo al mundo porque sé que mientras estemos juntos somos una fuerza imparable, sé que nada podrá con nosotros mientras tu mano tome la mía y tu sonrisa ilumine mi mundo.

Y soltó el abrazo para llevar sus manos al rostro de Emilio y tomarlo con suavidad de las mejillas para acercarlos más hasta que sus labios estuvieron a un par de milímetros, prácticamente juntos por lo que el rizado sintió cuando Joaquín sonrió.

– Tenía tanto miedo de enamorarme de ti que por poco te pierdo, tuve que bajar a mi infierno personal y darme cuenta de que mi vida sin ti no es vida para entender que te necesito siempre, que mi corazón va a marchitarse de pena si tú no estás porque en realidad ya te amo, porque en realidad mi corazón ya no está más en mi pecho, se ha quedado prendado a ti eternamente…

En aquél momento Emilio cerró la nada que había entre ellos y comenzó a besarle con todo el amor que sentía, con todo el miedo que quería dejar atrás, con la desesperación que había sentido al creer que le había perdido y Joaquín no tardó en responder con la misma intensidad porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir nunca más, ni un minuto más y quería dejarle claro que le pertenecía desde ese momento y para siempre, que quería fundirse en aquellos labios tan dulces y ardientes hasta que el mundo terminara.

Se separaron cuando no pudieron más, cuando el oxígeno fue prácticamente imprescindible. Se separaron y sonrieron al ver al otro con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres afrontar lo que significa hacer público lo nuestro?

– Estoy seguro amor porque no concibo ya la vida sin ti, porque eres mi todo y estoy dispuesto a defender lo nuestro ante todos, ante Dios si es necesario. Estoy seguro amor porque te adoro y ya no tengo miedo, mientras estés a mi lado jamás volveré a temer.

– Te amo Joaquín, hasta el infinito. –Y sonrió al decir aquello porque ahora entendía lo que Ari y Temo sentían al decir aquello, ahora entendía que al decir eso se sentían dueños de la felicidad, dueños del mundo así como él.

– Te amo hasta el infinito Emilio, sólo bésame siempre con ese dulce veneno de tus labios y te prometo que mi corazón te pertenecerá hasta el fin de los días.

Y ambos volvieron a sonreír antes de besarse sabiendo que fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes el camino sería arduo pero que jamás tendrían que caminarlo solos porque siempre contarían con el contrario para sostenerse y amarse hasta el infinito.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Vale, espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo :3 si te gustó agradecería un mundo un review, con eso yo soy más que feliz :D


End file.
